


Looking Handsome

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then and Now…….<br/>Shortly after the Rebel Alliance claimed a well- deserved victory over the evil Empire and the celebrations were over, Luke was increasingly becoming more confused, trying to come to terms with his growing feelings for Han.<br/>Luke’s shyness in these matters, led him to leave a letter for Han, rather than confront him in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Handsome

Han…

I looked up to you then  
Now I’m looking again.

You were strong for me  
Now I can’t thank you enough.

You helped me so much   
Now I want to help you.

You were so generous with me  
Now I owe you so much more.

You gave me new hope  
Now I’m hope-full again.

You saved my life   
Now I owe you more than mine.

You were always there for me  
Now I’m here for you.

You showed me how much you care  
Now I want to show you.

You are so strong and handsome  
Now I’m trying to say…I love you…...

Luke.

The End.


End file.
